Home Sweet Home
by TheShipOfTheDreams
Summary: When no one's there waiting for him, something bad happens. Will Raph survive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I tried my best to check the spelling and words but I can't be 100 per cent sure for the results :D I didn't have a beta and English isn't my native language so try to understand, ok? But of course, mention all the wrong things if you find any. I appreciate it :))**

**P.s. I don't own them, just the plot of this story (sniff).**

* * *

><p><span>HOME SWEET HOME<span>

"Raph, I'm so tired of doing it almost every night!" Donny yelled at Raphael.

"Who said ya need ta?" Raph answered the same way.

"My consience! Some day you will be so injured you may not even live anymore. Do you realise how worried we all are?"

Raph just stared his brother, the others were watching their discussion interested.

"Listen, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself," Raph said confidently.

Donny stared him a while. "Fine. Do whatever you want!" And so he went back to his lab.

"Aaargh," Raph mumbled and was going to leave the lair.

"Raph, wait!" Leo shouted and ran between the door and his younger brother. "Raph, don't go this night, it can be dangerous. You should listen to Don."

"What? So ya think ya can stop me? What ta shell is wrong with ya all?"

"Raph, please. You heard Donny, you may hurt yourself really badly. He just can't stay awake all the nights because of you!"

"I said I can handle it. He doesn't need ta wait fer me. Now, I'm goin' outside," Raph said defiantly and passed Leonardo.

As the door was shut again, Leo sighed. "Why can't you just be here for a one night?" He planned to talk with Don about this, maybe they could find some kind of solution.

Raph was running on the ceilings, enjoying the freedom he had. He laughed when he managed to scare some sleeping pigeons. Oh how he loved New York city!

A sudden hit to his upper body made him fly to his side and fall down to the roof.

"Who ta shell -" Another hit. He quickly stood up and searched his enemies. He couldn't see them anywhere.

"Oh c'mon! What kind of sissy are ya? Too afraid to show yerself?"

Somewhere flew an item which landed on Raph's feet. He didn't have any time to react and the item explosed right in front of him. There came some smoke and he started to cough. The smoke nettled in his eyes and he screamed in pain. He staggered away the thrown can and rubbed his eyes. _What ta shell is it? It's hurting so much!_

There was a laugh. Raph rose his head and tried to see the stranger but it was impossible. The smoke had taken his sight away. He was blind now.

"So, now you are not so tough guy aren't you?" More laughing. Raph tried to localize where the voice was coming.

"Now we'll see how you really can fight!"

A punch to chest made Raphael take steps away from the attacker.

"Who are ya?" Raph asked, twisting his head around attempting to see something. His eyes stayed blank, still hurting like hell. _I have to use my other senses!_ It was easier to say than done. Raph had never been good at that.

"You don't even regognize me? Oh, I'm so hurt." A bunch of hits found their target and Raph couldn't defense himself. He could feel that there was others too, waiting their turn.

"Does the name 'Purple Dragons' say anything to you, huh?" the man asked and hit. A roar came from Raph's mouth. _Purple Dragons?_

"So, is this some kind of revenge?" Raph asked back, smiling a little. He took a position and started to concentrate.

"Well, you have plenty of time to think about it tonight. Or maybe not, because you'll be dead meat by the morning!"

There was eight Purple Dragon members on the roof and now they all were attacking their blind victim. Raph tried his best to fight without seeing anything, he had done that only once earlier. Only then he had someone else as his eyes, tonight he was all alone.

_They were right_, he thought, _I shouldn't have come here_. He lost the count of time, fighting back as hard as he could.

Even though Raph got few guys down there seemed to be enough of them to do the same to him. As the time passed Raph was laying there, gasping some air to his lungs. He was losing the battle, he knew it. He could do nothing, there was just too many of them. A pain in his left side was horrible. But it wasn't going to end soon, he just knew it.

Hit by hit, punch by punch and kick by kick Raph felt the pain getting worse every single part of his body. Someone had crushed his both ankles, he couldn't escape by running without a horrible agony. His head was banging from all the hits he had taken, left shoulder was hurting like it was out of joint, ribs were aching like hell and he still couldn't see. Not so good situation.

It was hard to breath anymore and all of sudden they all stopped. Raph breathed thick and fast, wondering what was going to happen next.

"So that you won't forget us we have a little gift for you," said the man. Something sharp was stabbed to Raph's left shoulder and he made a loud scream that echoed in the city. It felt like it went through the flesh and almost came out from the other side.

Raph couldn't move, the pain was too much.

"Throw him to the sewers to die alone!" was the order. Raph didn't hear it well because his attention was on the aching pain. He felt he was lifted up and transported to somewhere. He could hear some metallic thing and then he was falling, fast and hard, to a tiny river. There was little laughing above him and then they faded away with a klang.

Raph winced for the final hit, his broken ribs didn't like it at all. The water washed his feet and head. _Need to. Get. Up._ It was difficult to get himself up to the sidewalk. But when he did it he was totally exhausted. He needed to rest before going anywhere. There was a one big question: where the shell he was?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews would be great ;) More chapter coming.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about this, it's little short but I'm putting every chapter at once so it shouldn't matter so much ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was about 11 pm when Leo looked his clock. <em>Where are you Raph?<em> He and Donny had discussed about their brother who had now been out for several hours. They had suggested taking turns patroling Raphael's homecoming, it had been the best idea they hade come with. Except for this evening they had agreed that they would all go to sleep in time and deal with Raph in the morning. Mikey was already sleeping, Donny was just turning off his lights in the lab and Leo was waiting his brother to come. But maybe it was too much to ask for.

"C'mon Leo, you know he will come soon. Go to sleep, he will be alright," Donny said as he walked by.

"Maybe you are right," Leo agreed and yawned. They went to their beds, secretly worried about their red bandaged brother.

Raph didn't know how long he had been there, he had dragged himself forward with just one arm. He tried to listen and inquire the surroundings if there was any familiar sign. If he just could use his eyes... it would be much easier. But God apparently had other plans for him. Raph wasn't even sure if he believed in God.

There was a some noice now, some banging nearby. It did sound familiar, it was the waste pipe where they sometimes played in. He smiled a little. _Home is near._ Crawling forward he followed the tunnels. He was almost totally numb for the pain he had, which maybe was a good thing, not to feel so much. But on the other hand, everything could still be sensed.

When Raphael turned the third time to left after two rights he finally knew he'd reached the destination. He dragged himself awkwardly with his right arm until he was in the end of the road. _Home sweet home_, he thought smiling as he lifted his hand to push the button which opened the door. Only to notice that there wasn't any buttons. The smile dropped. _No, it can't be. Is this a wrong place?_

Raph didn't have much strength left anymore, all he wanted to do was to get home and go to sleep. His brother would see him in the morning. But he wasn't home yet, maybe even near of it. The pain was in its worst, it was unbearable to handle.

Sitting against the wall Raph thought about the road options, where did he got the wrong way. In his calculations this supposed to be the right place. Though, with the condition of his he couldn't be absolutely sure about his so called calculations.

He leant his head gently to the wall and closed his eyes. This was a good time to sleep a little, to gather some strength before continuing...

_No! Do not sleep now!_ He snapped out of his light dream and tried to think. _Which way, which way?_ He dragged himself to the right, seeking for something to grap on, when he pushed a button and a door opened. Raph froze. He was near, he just didn't find the button! _Stupid you!_

Raph touched the ground and the wall trying to find the right direction inside. Finally he made it. He breathed heavily as he crawled in and listened every sound. It was quite silent. _Are everyone sleeping?_

Remembering that Donny wouldn't be there waiting for him he scrambled along the floor, still blind, to the way he thought was the right. _Maybe it actually is a good thing no one's awake.. they wouldn't like to see me like this, whatever I look like right now.._

He found the bathroom door and dragged himself in, leaving the door open. Raph leaned to the wall and tried to think his options. Whatever was stabbed into his shoulder, it didn't belong there.

_I need to get it out, it hurts as hell! I wish I could just see.._ He closed his eyes, exhausted of his efforts he had made by coming home deadly injured. _If I sleep, jus a... littl' whil.. _Raph's eyes closed and even he was a fighter, he couldn't fight that any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi, it's me again! Chapter three coming :)) Little longer than the previous.**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Mikey had woken up, he was now sitting on the edge of his bed. <em>Why I need to be this thirsty always in the middle of the night?<em> He groaned and eyes half shut he started to walk downstairs. As he had taken few steps after the last stair he slipped and fell to the floor.

"What the shell.." Mikey moaned and watched the floor. His eyed widened as he saw the liquid he had fell into, the red colour. "Oh my god. Oh my god! Am I bleeding? I couldn't hit myself that hard could I?" He stood up and checked himself, now fully awake. He wasn't bleeding. When he watched the floor again he saw the red line from bathroom to outdoor.

"Ooookay.." Mikey mumbled looking the blood. He heard a rasping breathing somewhere near and he concluded it was coming from the bathroom. "Raph, you there?" No answer. "Weird, there is no light..."

Mikey walked slowly to the door, afraid of what he might found there, and turned the lights on. "Raph, are you - EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" Upstairs Leonardo and Donatello jumped off the bed and ran out of their rooms. Mikey stumbled backwards still stuttering something unheard.

"What is it Mikey, what's wrong?" Don asked frightened.

"Mikey, what is that red thing?" Leo asked slowly, eyes wide.

"It's Raph, he's, he's..." Mikey answered still backing off and pointed the bathroom. The two other brothers ran there.

"Oh my god.." Leo whispered. Raph was covered with blood, his both feet were bruised, swollen and getting blue. There was a wooden stick in his shoulder.. it was the worst of all.

"Raph, can you hear me?" Donny asked with a panic in his voice. He hadn't froze as Leo and was already trying to get his brother awake. "Raph please, open your eyes!"

A little whining came from the mouth of the red bandaged turtle. "Raph, open your eyes and look at me. Could you please do that?" Don asked. Mikey had came to the door and he stood there with the eldest, watching in shock.

"You two, go get my bag AND Master Splinter!" Donny shouted and the others ran away.

Raph had opened his eyes and watched his brother, or at least tried.

"Okay, Raph, how many fingers do you see?" Don asked and Raph thought a bit and guessed three. Silence. Raph could feel his brothers fingers raising his eyelids and tried to turn away.

"Stay put. What happened to your eyes? You can't see at all, can you?"

"No," was the silent, rough answer and a cough.

Others came back, Mikey with the first-aid kit and Leo with Master Splinter, and Donny started to examine the stick. "This looks bad. What the shell happened?"

Raph breathed in and out, in and out. "Dragons. They.. surprised me.. and there.. were.. too much.. of them.." He started to sound tired and closed his eyes.

"Nononono, stay awake! Leo, help me!"

The purple and the blue lifted their red brother and carried him carefully to Donny's lab. Mikey and Splinter watched the scene terrified. When everything was ready, Don asked Leo to leave.

"No way. I'm staying! He's my brother!" Leo shouted.

"So is mine! I need every space I have and if you're watching my working I'll get too much pressure. You and Mikey could clean up that blood from the floor, also from the sewers. I assume he has come a quite long way here.." Donny gave that specific look to the oldest.

A sigh. "Fine. But you'll let me know if you need help, right?" Leo asked as Donny pushed him out.

"Of course." He closed the door and turned to watch his brother. "You are such a trouble making turtle you know."

"Yeah," the red one mumbled.

"Have you tried to pull it out?"

"Yeah."

"I thought so. Well, now I have to give you some anaesthetic."

"No way."

"Yes way, it will hurt too much and I can't stand your screaming. I was half deaf nearly a week after the last time."

Raph laughed. "Sorry 'bout that. But really bro, I don't want."

"I'm not asking whether you want it or not, you will have it."

"Then, why ta shell, did ya tell that, to me?"

"So that you know what I'm going to do. It's not going to kill you, Raph. It helps you to cope after the surgery."

Raph sighed. "Fine. Just lemme sleep, will ya?"

"Yes." A pinch in a green skin.

"Ouch," Raph mumbled and felt the effect right away. "It was.. quick.."

"Because you would soooo freak out if you saw the needle.." Don smiled and started to work with the injury.

"How the shell it can be this much here?" Michelangelo wondered out loud. Leo and he were in the sewers cleaning the blood trace. "This will take an eternity!"

"Stop whining Mikey. You know that we have many liters of blood in our bodies so.."

"Okay okay, I got it. Just stop sounding like the brainiac, please!"

They continued couple of hours and finally came to the plughole where the trace ended.

"Wow. Raph really had made a long journey," Mikey said. Leo was worried.

"He could have died."

"Oh come on! He's alive now, stop worrying all the time. Donny's fixing him."

"But still.."

"Shut up Leo! We can go back right? We have cleaned all the blood and Dragons or Foot cannot find us anymore. Can we pleaaase go? Pleasepleaseplease..."

"Okay!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry to say this but.. it's over now :( This is the last chapter I've made. But I have few more fics in my computer, complete. I just need to check them before publishing so it may not take a long time after another fanfic :))  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>One week later<span>

"How you feeling?"

"Oh leave me alone will ya.."

"But Raph, you -"

"I'm totally fine," Raph looked his oldest brother. Raph's arm was still in bandages and would be for several more weeks to heal enough for using. His ankles were looking better but he needed to be still as much as he could, which was a lot to ask.

The brothers sat on the sofa, watching some crappy cartoons Mikey had been looking before falling asleep. The youngest snored between the two, Donny had gone to sleep earlier. No one said anything, they just remained silent, secretly enjoying each others precious present.

It had been very close to Raph to loose too much blood under the surgery. They had all been worried about their brother and after he had woken up from the anaesthetic, they had tried to help him to recover. Which of course irritated Raph a lot.

But now, Raph was lost in his thoughts. He couldn't do his ordinary trainings or anything, he didn't like to be doing nothing. Leo had told him to stay home at least for the next week, just in case the Dragons would be near.

And the first time in his life, Raph agreed with Leo in that kind of thing. He was so tired and the little aching was still existing so he hadn't the strength to fight with his brother.

Raph's eyes had shut and Leo was now the only one who was awake. He had watched his sleeping brothers for a while. He turned off the tv and picked up two blankets. He covered his younger brothers with them and smiled.

"Sleep tight," Leo whispered in the silent room and walked away. Raph's mouth twisted into a smile.

"You too, bro," he whispered back to his recedeing brother and cuddled better into the soft, warm sofa.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay my readers, I would like reviews :) thank you! I just wanna know how many have read this and if there is something seriously wrong with my writing!**


End file.
